Spongebob vs Bart Simpson
Spongebob Squarepants vs Bart Simpson is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Spongebob Squarepants vs The Simpsons, which flanderized main character of a cartoon who's colored yellow, has super hero alter egos and is known for torturing a specific person (Squidward and Homer) and being annoying will win? Intro Wiz: Cartoon characters are supposed to be happy, cheerful and likable characters. Boomstick: But sometimes, writers use a nasty technique called "flanderization", and turns characters from being likable into unlikable in a snap. Wiz: Like Spongebob Squarepants, the Krusty Krab's fry cook. Boomstick: And Bart Simpson, Homer Simpson's trouble making son. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Spongebob Boomstick: Well, we used MLP twice, so I'm not complaining. Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants was born on July 14, 1986. He lives on 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean alongside his neighbors Patrick and Squidward, and has won 374 consecutive "Employee Of The Month" awards. Boomstick: By the way, did you know that Spongebob is just a nick name? His actual name is Robert. Yeah, I didn't either. Wiz: Moving on, SpongeBob's main weapon is his Spatula, which is usually used to make Krabby Patties. However, it's also used a melee weapon, basically acting like a sword, and as shown in "All That Glitters", it's apparently sentient. Boomstick: He also has a Bubble Blower, which lets him blow bubbles. These bubbles can range from stuff like bubble bombs, which are just bombs. Bubblesplosion, which is an explosion from a bubble and Bubble Bash is when he creates a Viking helmet to attack enemies from above. Wiz: Bubble Bounce is when he creates feet using bubbles to stomp on enemies, and Bubble Bowl is when he creates a bubble bowling ball to throw. The Cruise Bubble, which is the last of the bubble attacks, is just a bubble missile. Boomstick: Spongebob also has karate gear, which makes his physical strikes stronger. And that's basically it. Wiz: Spongebob also has quite a lot of toon force. He's able to mess around with his environment very easily and perform things like creating light, enter dreams and can even fourth wall break at times. He also has regeneration, and can split himself into many parts. Boomstick: He also has pain absorption, where he completely ignores getting hit. Wiz: Spongebob also has three super forms. The first one is the Quickster, which makes him go faster. The second one is his Goofy Goober Rockstar form, which lets him fly and shoot lasers. His final form is the Invincibubble form, which lets him shoot bubbles from his antenna and enhances his stats. Boomstick: He also has the magic page, but for fairness sake, we won't include it. However, Spongebob has plenty of flaws. If he's caught by surprise, his pain absorption won't work, and his strength is very inconsistent. Sometimes he can lift a house, sometimes he struggles to open a drink. Wiz: His intelligence also seems to be varied. Sometimes he can build rocket ships easily and sometimes he's almost as dumb as Patrick. He also suffered seasonal rot after the first movie. But overall, Spongebob is one of the most powerful cartoon characters to ever exist. Spongebob: I'm ready, promotion! Bart Boomstick: Look, it's the kid from Family Guy! Wiz: Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson is the son of Homer and Marge. He's known for being a prankster who occasionally takes thing a little too far. Boomstick: By occasionally, you mean like every time? Wiz: He really doesn't have much of a backstory, so we'll go over his weapons. His main weapon is his slingshot, which is just a slingshot that can be used to fire stuff like rocks. His second weapon are his cherry bombs, which are strong enough to turn the toilets into geysers. He also has a skateboard, which allows him to move faster. Boomstick: His Book of Magic gives Bart the ability to summon the undead. He also has many guns like handguns, shotguns, machine gun and grenades. Seriously, what kind of father lets their kids use guns? Wiz: Bart also has some super hero forms, like Bartman, who can use his cape for gliding and has a grappling hook. Stretch Dude is similar to Mr. Fantastic, which basically means that he can stretch his limbs. Boomstick: Cupcake Kid lets him throw cupcakes at his enemies. What did you expect? Wiz: His most powerful alter ego is Bartzilla, which makes him as huge as Godzila and allows him to shoot fire and have increased strength. Bart also has size manipulation, which allows him to change sizes. Boomstick: Bart Simpson also can pull off a JoJo move with his stopwatch, allowing him to stop time. It's even crazier knowing that his middle name is JoJo. Wiz: Bart can also transform into a vampire, which allows him to levitate and suck blood. His werewolf form allows him to have werewolf abilities like having claws and enhanced senses. His Zombie form, which gives him the ability to eat brains, and his astral projection ability lets him turn into a ghost and possibly possess people. Boomstick: Bart is strong enough to make an ostrich go unconscious by strangling it, and has matched Principal Skinner in strength before, the same guy who can plow through roads. Bart also survived being strangled by Homer on a daily basis, and has survived falling off a building. Wiz: However, Bart's zombie summoning ability is guaranteed to back fire on him, Bartzilla has a time limit and his intelligence is very inconsistent. However, Bart might be the strongest Simpsons character aside from God. Bart: Eat my shorts! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the middle of Springfield, Spongebob was walking around, scaring everyone away. Homer Simpson sees this, and tries to stop him. However, Homer was unsuccessful and was defeated. Bart Simpson came along later and saw his dad unconscious. Bart: Hey dude, get out of my town! Spongebob and Bart prepare to fight. Fight! Bart gets on his skateboard and skates towards Spongebob. When he was close enough, he pulled out his slingshot and started firing rocks at him. Spongebob gets hit a couple of times, but he recovers and use karate moves on Bart, kicking and chopping Bart multiple times before sending him back with a punch. Bart gets up and performs a jumping kick, which knocks Spongebob back. Bart then grabs his skateboard and smacks Spongebob with it. Spongebob grabs his Spatula and the two begin to duel. Spongebob eventually breaks Bart's skateboard and tries to slice him, but Bart runs backwards. Bart pulls out his slingshot while running and continues to pelt Spongebob with rocks. Spongebob realizes that running after Bart is a bad idea, and decides to use his bubble wand. Spongebob blows a Cruise Bubble, which homes in on Bart. Bart: What the hel-OW! Bart gets knocked into a park, where Spongebob follows. When Spongebob enters into the park, multiple cherry bombs were placed near him. Spongebob quickly kicked them away. Bart: Rats, he didn't fall for it. Bart comes out of hiding and starts punching Spongebob multiple times, but it doesn't do anything. Bart starts performing a bunch of kicks, but Spongebob absorbs the attacks and performs the Bubble Bash, sending Bart upwards. Bart falls on the ground hard, and gets up. Bart pulls out a shotgun and starts shooting Spongebob, which knocks Spongebob backwards. Bart pulls out a machine gun and starts rapid firing, but Spongebob uses his toon force to mess around with the area and knock over Bart. Spongebob then proceeds to put on his Karate Gear and karate chops Bart, causing Homer's son to start bleeding. Bart turns into Bartman and grappling hooks Spongebob. Spongebob was pulled towards Bart and was comboed with punches and kicks before being uppercutted back. Bart grapples onto Spongebob again and performs more combos on him. Spongebob regenerates from the beating and performs a spin attack, knocking Bart into a tree. Bart uses his gliding ability to hop over Spongebob and drop cherry bombs, launching Spongebob into the air. Bart then tries to kick him, but Spongebob dodges and starts blowing Bubble Bombs. Bart sees these coming and pulls out his stopwatch to stop time. While time was stopped, Bart hopped down and went up to Spongebob and started attacking him with rapid kicking and punching before the time stop ended. Spongebob: Listen here kid, two can play at this super hero dress up game. Spongebob transforms into Invincibubble and fires bubbles at Bart, which all hit him and knock him down. Bart decides to transform into Stretch Dude and uses his elastic limbs to attack Spongebob with punches. Spongebob is knocked back. Bart tries to do this again, but this time, Spongebob grabs his limbs and breaks the suit. Bart: That's it, I've had enough playing around, cheesy. Prepare to eat my shorts! Bart transforms into Bartzilla, and does a monstrous roar. Spongebob turns into the Quickster and starts running away from the park while Bartzilla was on his tail. Bartzilla starts shooting fireballs at Spongebob, who used his speed to avoid them. Bartzilla grabs some of the buildings and tears them down to try to crush Spongebob. Bartzilla eventually hits Spongebob and knocks him out of his suit. However, Bartzilla had ran out of time, causing Bart to turn back to normal. Spongebob and Bart were both extremely injured, but Bart used the last of his strength to use his stopwatch again. While time was stopped, Bart plugged SpongeBob's holes with cherry bombs and runs far away. When time came back, the cherry bombs in SpongeBob's holes went off and caused his entire body to explode. KO! Bart Simpson starts walking back home while Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy and Gary cry over SpongeBob's remains. Results 'Boomstick: What! How did a kid beat a sponge who can regenerate and absorb attacks? Wiz: While Spongebob was stronger, faster and more durable, these advantages weren't enough to pull off a win. Bart Simpson was far smarter, had way more abilities than Spongebob and had plenty of haxes to help him. Boomstick: For example, Bart's stopwatch could stop time, which is something Spongebob has never dealt with before. Bart could do literally anything he wanted to on Spongebob while time stop was in play and Spongebob couldn't counter it. Wiz: Bart's other abilities helped too. Stretch Dude gave him a range advantage, Bartzilla gave him a massive size advantage too. His Zombie Form could turn Spongebob into a zombie as well, his vampire form could suck out SpongeBob's blood, and his Astral Projection ability could allow him to possess Spongebob. Plus, if we used their actual sizes in this fight, Bart would be massively taller than Spongebob, even in his base form. Boomstick: Looks like SpongeBob really blew this one. Wiz: The winner is Bart Simpson. Category:Hipper's Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017